


Another Sunrise, a New Start

by faithland



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithland/pseuds/faithland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli moves to LA where he meets his new roommate, Adam. Adam is a very flirty person and even Sauli isn't safe from his charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roommate

Sauli looked out of the airplane window, the plane preparing for landing.  
This would be it, Sauli thought. He was finally in Los Angeles. It scared him a lot, to be quite alone in a new city. But in a way, he was also very excited for the possibility he had gotten; to study media in very respected university.  
He had worked before for a few Finnish magazines where his talent had been noticed, and he was given a scholarship. He himself wasn't that keen of studying, being self-taught himself and had gotten along with it fine so far. But it was Los Angeles! City for more and more possibilities.  
  
The plane did land safely, and Sauli got off, going through all the airport passport and visa checks. He got his luggage, which wasn't that much. He had thought he would buy lots of new stuff from LA anyway, so no need to pack everything. Also the flat he was moving into was already furnished.  
  
Sauli got into a taxi and told the driver the address.  
Meeting his new roommate made him nervous. He had talked to his landlord before, who hadn't really told much stuff about his roommate, only the name Adam and that he was 3 years older than him (meaning he was 24 while Sauli was just 21), but he assured they would get along just fine. Sauli really hoped so too.  
Deep in thought, Sauli suddenly noticed the taxi had stopped. Guess this was it. He paid for the driver and gave some tip since he had read that's how things are done in LA, and then looked at his new home. It indeed wasn't a palace, just a block in an area which most likely was populated by young people like himself; students and just people at the start of their careers. Not too bad, anyway.  
  
Legs shaking he started walk to the door, and got into the elevator. The flat was in the fourth floor, and the landlord had said Adam would be home at the time of his arrival, so Sauli wouldn't need to pick up any keys from a different place since it would have been just too much hassle for the start.  
A flat number 23. Sauli stood behind the door, trying to find some courage to ring the bell. When he finally pushed the button, it took some time before the door opened. In that time Sauli had already thought about every possible scenario in his head how it would turn out he was in a wrong place or there had been some misunderstandings...  
  
When the door finally then opened, Sauli found himself staring probably the most gorgeous man ever. Black hair, grey-blue eyes, and so tall...  
"Uh.. Hi.. I'm Sauli.. Your new room mate..", he finally stuttered, blushing.  
The man flashed him the most sweetest smile, shaking Saulis hand; "yes, nice to meet you! I am Adam.. I'm sorry it took me a little while, to being honest with you I was just getting dressed while you ringed the bell and got in a bit of hurry then, I thought I'd make a better first impression if I came open the door actually with my clothes on." Adam told laughing, Sauli's face heating up even more. It became very clear to him Adam was very talkative person..  
"Oh, well, I don't think I would have minded...", Sauli then said, completely flustered.  
"Don't worry, you'll get to see me naked probably more than enough in the future.. But please, come in! I can show you your room and stuff."  
Sauli tried to get all those dirty thoughts away from his mind while walking in, following Adam and looking around.  
  
The flat looked super cool, it was very stylish. Lots of black, leather.. Some gotish things.  
"Did you have anything to do with the decor in here?" Sauli asked Adam, who answered yes and told how his ex roommate had given him pretty much free hands with it all. The landlord had paid for everything. Adam gave Sauli a tour around the tiny flat; there was a little kitchen, living room, two bedrooms. Adam's was gorgeous, Queen posters on the walls, lots of interesting stuff Sauli hoped he'd get to see closer if Adam gave him the permission.  
  
The flat had only one bathroom. So they had to share it.  
"I don't think it'll be a problem, I'll just move my makeup and stuff a bit to make more space for your things.." Adam muttered while clearing one of the closets. And boy, did he have a lots of make up.. Adam noticed Sauli's gaze and started to explain; "You know I'm an actor right? I do a lot of musical threathe.. One gotta take care of his looks, or what do you think?" Adam asked and looked curiously at Sauli.  
"Oh it's fine, but you do seem to have more make up than I have with me.."  
"I see, I see..." was the only reply Sauli got from Adam, who was smiling while still moving his stuff to another place.  
  
"So, umm, what about the neighbours? Have you met any of them? Are they noisy?" Sauli tried to keep the conversation alive.  
Adam chuckled; "well there are all sorts around here.. It can get quite noisy on the weekend nights, and in the mornings the couple in the next flat usually has very loud sex so.." Adam looked up at Sauli who seemed terrified, and continued "...but don't you worry you'll get used to it. They are a nice people, straight though so it doesn't interest me that much."  
"Well as long as it isn't my roommate whose sex I have to listen I guess I can stand it.. And yeah I gotta say straight sex isn't my thing either." Sauli said, blushing again. Damn it, why did Adam have such an effect on him.  
Adam bursted to a laugh, "oh babe we are gonna get along so well.. By the way I have rehearsals today so I'll be off soon, but do you have anything planned for the evening?"  
Sauli was surprised for the question, but glad he was making new friends already. "No, I don't really know many people from here yet so I think I'm free.. What do you have in your mind?"  
Adam smiled excitedly, and explained how it would be cool to chill out and drink some wine and get to know each other better.  
"It definitely sounds good", Sauli agreed.  
"Great!! I'm gonna get ready for those rehearsals, you make yourself home while I'm away!" Adam said and smiled at Sauli, staring right into his eyes before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Sauli didn't know what he has gotten into...


	2. Some Wine

Sauli hated unpacking probably more than anything else, but now he had no other choice than to do it if he didn't want to use the same clothes for days. It took ages to put the clothes in the closet. Hang some pictures of his Finnish friends to the walls. Make his bed.  
His room already had the bed, a small table, little mirror and black fluffy rug on the floor. It would take a while before it all would feel like a home. Sauli missed his family back in Finland, in his real home. His dad, his mom, his sisters... His friends.  
Sauli laid on his big bed and stared the ceiling. It wouldn't be too pathetic to call his sister Sara now, just after a few hours of living in a new country, would it? He picked the phone and then remembered a thing that sadly existed, the time difference. Sauli decided not to wake her sister up in the middle of the night. He felt alone.  
Sauli took a shower and changed into a black t-shirt and tight jeans. He wandered to the living room and then fell asleep on the sofa.

"Hey babe... You aren't gonna sleep the whole evening, are you? That wouldn't be very nice..."  
Sauli slowly opened his eyes, and then panicked when he didn't immediately realize where he was.  
"Wait.. Mitä...?" was all Sauli could get out, moving his gaze to the tall beautiful man next to the sofa, who was looking at him and laughing, "Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say goodnight..? You ok?"  
Sauli ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly so self-aware of his looks.  
"Yeah I'm.. I'm all fine. A bit jetlagged though." He looked out of the window, seeing only darkness and bright citylights. "Wait, what time is it? When did you get home?"  
Adam continued smirking at him, "It's almost 10pm.. But don't worry, I came here only about an hour ago. Didn't dare to wake you up earlier."  
Sauli rubbed his eyes, and Adam offered his hand to pull Sauli up to a sitting position.  
"Are you hungry? I was thinking about ordering like Chinese or something.. I did bring a few bottles of wine here on my way home too." Adam asked, sitting to the sofa next to Sauli.  
"That sounds good.. I would love that." Sauli answered still a bit sleepily.  
"Yes, ok, great, I'll call them right away and then I'll get us the wine" Adam said excitedly.  
Sauli couldn't help but smile at Adam's cuteness.

The food was ordered and they both ended back to the sofa, drinking the first mouthfulls of the wine in silence. Adam was the one to break it.  
"So, Sauli.. There's so much I don't yet know about you.. And it's a problem because I want to know everything."  
Sauli felt Adam's intense stare at him.. He quickly glanced him. "Uh.. Well what do you want to know? Where do I start?"  
"Like I said, I wanna hear everything. Every little thing. And you're gonna start right from the beginning... Please?"  
Those puppyeyes. Sauli took a deep breath, and started telling.  
And Adam listened. He was a good listener, he asked questions if he wanted to know more about something, and actually was interested in what Sauli was saying.  
Their food arrived but discussion continued. It got more and more restless though, when it got to the point where they opened another winebottle. And Sauli decided he had had enough of talking of himself.  
"You know what, I'm not gonna spend the whole night like this! You should tell things about yourself too. I am interested in you too!" Sauli giggled drunkenly.  
"Oh you are then? In what way?" Adam teased, "Boy I shouldn't have given you any wine if I knew what it does to you. You're so tiny."  
"What do you mean..." Sauli slurred, moving closer to Adam and putting his hand on Adam's thigh, staring in his eyes.  
His move took Adam by surprise. "Alright babe I think you've had enough for tonight, it's time we go sleep. We can continue tomorrow though." Adam tried to calm Sauli. He didn't want to use his tipsy state in anything he thought might make Sauli feel uneasy the next day.  
"Well.. Ok.." Sauli replied, clearly a bit upset.  
They got up from the sofa, walking to their rooms. Adam had his arm around Sauli, whispering to his ear. "It's alright honey I'll see you tomorrow.. Goodnight."  
Sauli looked up to him "One kiss, please?"  
Adam hesitated. He liked Sauli a lot. He was exactly Adam's type. Small, blond, gorgeous... Funny, sweet..  
And Adam couldn't say no. He quickly pressed his lips to Sauli's. It felt so right.  
Then they separated and went to their rooms, without saying a word.

But when Adam woke up the morning, he found Sauli sleeping next to him, in his room and in his bed, curled in to a little ball and wearing nothing but boxers.  
"Oh shit... This is all my fault." Adam cursed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and all the kudos and comments!! I noticed some typos in the first chapter and I'm sorry for them.. Probably this second had some too.  
> But what can you do when you're esl and writing your first fanfic ever. Don't kill me though for the mistakes though pls :)  
> I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Sauli woke up with a terrible headache. He slowly opened his eyes, turned around and saw the clock.. it was 11:30am. Then he realized he definitely wasn't in his own room. It was Adam's. He didn't see him anywhere though.  
Sauli quickly got up and then felt really sick so he ran to the bathroom to vomit. He groaned in slight pain and frustration, wondering how the hell he had let this happen. Everything from last night came back to his mind and he felt embarrassed.  
"The universe is trying to punish me.. First making me act all dumb and then giving me a hangover" Sauli muttered to himself, clearly annoyed.  
  
He took a shower and found some painkillers from his bag, and then went to make Adam's bed. While doing so, he heard the flat's door opening. It was Adam, and he was talking to someone.  
"Yeah I was planning to call Brian later today to ask if there's any free recording times next week.." Adam said.  
Sauli heard them walking to Adam's room and he panicked, still wearing nothing but the towel. Adam and the man, who was long and very gorgeous with brown hair and brown eyes, stopped at the door to stare at him.  
"Umm, hi..." Sauli said quietly, blushing, and thinking if he was meeting possibly Adam's boyfriend who would get all angry and attack him soon.  
The man first looked at him, then back to Adam and then again him, smirking.  
"Yes hi, I see you're already up.. Sutan, this is Sauli.. My new roommate." Adam said shyly.  
"Damn Mary you done good!" The man, Sutan laughed. "Somebody's gotten hella lucky..."  
Adam flushed bright red. "Oh shut it.. It's not what you think."  
"What is it, then?" Sutan continued teasing. "There's a cute, almost naked man in your bedroom, making the bed.. I wonder why.."  
Sauli felt really, really uncomfortable.  
"Uh, I have to go get ready now.. To the university.. To arrange some things. See you later..." He excused himself out, quickly walking past both men to his room and finding some clothes to put on. The truth was he indeed was supposed to go to the uni today, since the lectures were starting tomorrow. And he definitely didn't want to be any part of awkward conversations.  
  
Sauli got his bag ready, trying to remind himself to go get some groceries on his way home. He was really hungry but being honest he still didn't dare to eat anything in case it would all get up. He opened his room's door, hearing some talking and laughing from the next room and then walked out as fast as he could.

\-----------

"You think I scared him away? I didn't go too far, did I?" Sutan asked, still teasing but Adam could see he was also genuinely a bit worried.  
"Don't worry about it.." Adam muttered, looking up at the ceiling. They both were laying on Adam's bed, talking shit as usual.  
"What was it anyway? I thought it was a logical assumption that I made.. You two fucked, right?"  
"No!!" Adam was quick to say, and then added; "it's really nothing. I guess. We just drank some wine last night, Sauli too much, and I guess he got horny and then I said we'll just go sleep, to our own beds by the way, we kissed, went to our rooms and when I woke up today he was next to me."  
"Are you interested in him? You should honey. There's an eager hot young twink living with you now. Wanting to have sex. You haven't even gotten, or wanted, any ass after Brad left you, and I tell you, 6 months is a long time to be without."  
"I know.. I know, I'm getting over him Sutan, I promise. I'm just afraid that if things won't go well it'll be hard for me and Sauli still live together. And for fucks sake we have only known each other for a day."  
"Yes but sometimes you'll just meet the one and it doesn't take much time before you're head over heels for him. Anyway if you get a chance again you should totally fuck him." Sutan saw Adam looking shocked and then hurried to add "I'm just saying, that's what I would do" to calm him down.  
Adam truly was worried. He thought Brad had been the love of his life, but then found out Brad had been cheating on him and then left him for another man. It had broken his heart. And now he wasn't sure what he felt for Sauli. Maybe he was crushing on him a little. Just maybe.

\-----------------

When Sauli got back home, it was empty again. He had found Whole Foods from the nearby street and gotten too excited, buying all kinds of fruits and veggies, fresh fish... He put everything in the fridge and started cooking. Some quinoa and fish and salad would do. Sauli believed that a healthy food was the best cure for a hangover. Also he needed some energy. The university had been so big place, so he assumed he would get lost about 1000 times tomorrow only. While he looked for pans and other stuff he needed, he found a juicer and decided to make some juice too, for the dessert.  
He ate his food in peace and silence, just thinking and chewing. Then he put the plate and fork in the washing mashine and decided to try work out how the juicer works. It was almost similar than he had back home in Finland. He chopped some carrots, cucumber, watermelon, kale, chili pepper and some herbs and threw them in. Then Adam came home.  
"Hey Sauli what's up? What you doing?" Adam put his car keys on the table, looking at the juicer. He looked gorgeous as always. Wearing black leather boots, some eyeliner around his eyes.. His pink lips glossy from lipstick. Sauli almost couldn't stop looking at him. Then he woke up from his trance when Adam again noticed his stare.  
"Making some juice.. You want some too?" Sauli asked unsure. What if Adam didn't like it?  
"Thank you, why not." He smiled.  
Sauli poured for both of them some and gave the glass to him. Adam sat down to the table, motioning to Sauli to sit down again too. He sighed and did as he was asked.  
"We need to talk." Adam started.  
Sauli's eyes widened. "Yes, I'm so sorry about last night, I guess it was the jetlag and the alcohol, can we just pretend nothing happened.." He rambled.  
"No. And anyway today we were supposed to talk about ME." Adam winked.  
Oh. So that's what Adam meant. Sauli was relieved. No hard feelings. And he did want to know more about Adam.  
They drank their green juices, Adam told about his childhood, family, musicals and his dream to be a proper singer someday, and Sauli couldn't help but wonder how well Adam actually could sing.  
"Could you sing me something? Not much so your voice don't get strained or anything but.."  
Adam smiled. "I don't know.. I mean it's so easy for me to sing in front of an big audience but singing just to one person.. It's so intimate.."  
Sauli waited, looking in Adam's blue eyes. Adam took a deep breath.

_You are my lover_  
 _My lava flow_  
 _Burn like no other_  
 _Right through the core_  
 _Just like the constellations, we shine_  
 _No wreck or ruin, our planets align_

_The tide and the moon yeah_  
 _You pull like the sea_  
 _In waves I can feel ya_  
 _You're my ecstasy_  
 _The lamb and the lion_  
 _We lay down in peace._  
 _Like air to the fire_  
 _I need you to breathe_

_By the rules I play_  
 _By the rules I play_  
 _By the rules I play_  
 _Let nature have it's way_  
 _Predator and prey_  
 _That's the way we're made_  
 _So by the rules_  
 _By the rules...._

Adam sounded simply beautiful. He kept the eye contact with Sauli, and even Sauli didn't want to break it. Almost as he was hypnoticed.  
Adam finished the song and Sauli was speechless.  
"You.. I.. Oh my god.. That was so gorgeous Adam!"  
Adam beamed, "thank you baby... I mean.. Sauli."  
They just smiled and Adam swallowed down the last mouthful of the juice.  
"Mmm.. Your juice tastes so good Sauli. Love how it burns my throath a bit. You should give it to me more often."  
Adam spoke eyes closed, pleasure written on his face. Sauli tensed, wondering if Adam had meant it to sound so sexual. No matter what, he got turned on.  
"Uh, well yeah maybe I will.. But I think I'll be off to sleep now. Gotta wake up early tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Sauli. I'm gonna take a shower if it doesn't bother you and then go to bed too." Adam smiled. He smiled always. Sauli couldn't do anything than smile back and whisper goodnights.

Sauli took off his clothes, slumping to his bed. He heard the shower was turned on. Adam. Adam was in the shower. Naked. Sauli wished he was there too. He slowly rubbed his cock over his boxers, felt it growing. He breathed deep, and pulled his pants down. He needed this.  
He gently took his cock in his hand, giving it a few slow tugs. Soon he was fully hard.  
He imagined Adam being all wet from the shower. His hair dripping water. His chest glistening. His dick standing up, hard and flushed.  
Sauli tightened his grip on his own cock. He imagined Adam fucking his mouth. Big, red cock leaking in his mouth, almost chocking him. He imagined the voices Adam would make.  
He was deaf to his own moaning, so deep in his fantasy. His cock slid wetly through his fist, making obscene sounds. His hips rocked up and down, thrusting.  
He imagined Adam coming deep down his throath. His cum flowing and flowing in his mouth. That thought pushed him over the edge.  
When he got his breathing back to normal, Sauli found some tissues from his bag and cleaned himself. To his luck he heard Adam was still showering.  
Sauli fell asleep.  
In the shower, Adam was fucking his own fist, quietly whimpering and whispering Sauli's name, warm water relaxing him. Thrusting faster and faster, he felt himself finally coming hard, his seeds spilling on the shower wall. He groaned and bit his lip, hoping Sauli had heard nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	4. Chapter 4

Early mornings were always the hardest for Sauli. He was simply not made to wake up before the sun had risen, no matter how much sleep he had gotten. This morning was not an exception.  
He slowly dragged himself out of his bed, went to put the coffee maker on and took a quick, cold shower. He dressed up, and even though he tried to prove himself it was important to look good on the first day at new surroundings, he didn't bother much. He drank a cup of coffee in the hopes of it making him more freshen up. And then he had to leave.  
Sauli walked on the street, thinking. His mind was not in the coming day though, but Adam. He had not seen him all morning. He wasn't sure if he was more mad about the fact that Adam was still asleep at home or that Sauli himself wasn't there sleeping next to him.  
Fuck Adam. Sauli would forget him. He was in the US to study his dream profession. To get papers from this uni would be really important to his future. Sauli decided to avoid Adam, every way possible. He would not seek for his attention. He would stay in his room and come out only when Adam was away.   
He knew this was a pathetic plan, but he also knew that being only friends with Adam Lambert was not possible. He didn't want to fall hopelessly in love.

\-----------------

Sauli arrived to the university. There were thousands of people walking around, some alone and some with their friends. Like Sauli had predicted, he was already lost. He saw one nice looking girl standing next to one building, and Sauli wanted to ask her if it was the right one, the one he was supposed to be at. He approached her.  
"Hi… Sorry, is this the place where the students for the media studies are gonna be meeting at?" Sauli smiled nervously at her.  
"Hi!! Yes I assume so, I'm going there too! Was too scared to go inside yet…"  
"Well that's amazing, it's always nicer when you're not alone in this situation.. I'm Sauli, by the way."  
The girl smiled, "yes that's true! And nice to meet you Sauli. Where are you from, that isn't the usual American name, Matt or Michael… Oh and sorry, I'm being rude… My name is Danielle"  
They talked a lot on their way inside, Sauli telling all about why he was there and Danielle was very intrigued. They sat together through the boring student-info and made jokes about the lecturers.   
"You know you kinda remind me of my best friend, Adam." Danielle suddenly looked at Sauli and said.  
Adam. Such a popular name in the US.   
Danielle continued; "I'm meeting him at Starbucks when I get away from here. You want to come too? I think you would get along well."  
Sauli hesitated a little, but finally agreed. Danielle exclaimed excitedly.  
"I'm gonna text him right away that I'm bringing a new friend along!"  
Sauli was happy to made new friends.

On their way to the Starbucks, Sauli decided to ask more about this Danielle's friend they're meeting.  
"So what is Adam like? What does he do?"  
"Oh Adam is… very social. Hippy. Artistic. He's been my bestie for years. Everybody likes him. Or should I say loves. So prepare!" Danielle laughed.   
"You know… funny thing, my new roommate is like that too. He's named Adam also…."   
"Wait, there he is!! ADAM!!!" Danielle shouted when they were in front of the Starbucks and Sauli turned his head. And what did he see. Adam. They both looked at each other, like they had seen a ghost. Sauli tried to quickly decide how to explain the situation to Danielle. Or to Adam, who was walking to them, gaze still locked with Sauli's.   
"Adam, this is Sauli.. Who I texted you about." Danielle winked. Adam just stood there, not knowing what to say.   
"Uh… um. Actually…"  
Sauli tried to think. "You know, I just remembered I had this thing… to do today. I think I have to leave now.. I'm sorry.. See you..." He said, panic clear in his voice.   
"No, don't leave!" Adam finally got something out. Now it was Danielle's time to be confused.   
"What is it? You know each other already? …..OH MY GOD you two are roommates, aren't you?? Sauli told me he has a one quite like you Adam but I didn't think….. How small is LA, really??" She tried to get the boys to relax, even though she had no idea what's been going down between them.  
"Well.. yeah.. It's a small world." Sauli laughed awkwardly. He kept stealing glanzes at Adam, who did the same, while Danielle was still analyzing them.

"We should go in though, shouldn't we?" she asked, and gestured to the door; Adam and Sauli both walked in submissive to Danielle's orders.  
Adam ordered an iced tea, Sauli just a regular coffee and Danielle bought big muffins for all of them.  
Adam whined how he should be on a diet, but Sauli didn't mind and happily started munching. Finally Adam gave in too since he just couldn't resist.   
Danielle tried to start the conversation. She felt the tension so she picked a topic that would be safe. "So how was your day Adam? We and Sauli had so much fun today…"   
And Danielle was great. She got both of them to relax, breaking the ice. When it was time to leave, none of them actually wanted. They spent 3 hours, just talking and telling stories. Adam and Sauli said goodbyes and started walking together to their apartment, again in silence.  
"So unexpected." Adam started. "You should have seen your face when you saw it was me."   
"You too." Sauli chuckled. They started to see the amusing side of the story, totally something that had been destined to happen. Sauli told that to Adam, too.   
They walked the streets, when Adam suddenly stopped. "What do you say Sauli, you up for a one drink? I don't feel like going home yet. I know this nice place, such a nice little intimate bar, no loud music or anything. Just for chilling."  
Sauli smiled. Maybe he could be friends with Adam. "That'd be fun. I wanna see the best places here so I guess I'll have to start somewhere."  
The bar Adam had talked about was in the next block. It was named Straight Moon. What a weird name, Sauli thought.   
Adam opened the door for him like a gentle man, and Sauli giggled. He looked around, and was surprised to see it was full of men. No women. And just some peaceful background music playing, people chatting. Adam ordered them Bloody Mary's, and Sauli offered to pay. They sat on a nice table that had a window view on the street.   
"I'll pay the next ones then" Adam said cheekily, watching people passing by.  
"Don't you try to get me drunk again! You know last time didn't end that well…" they both cracked up.  
"But what if I liked it?"   
"No. I have lectures tomorrow."  
"Oh baby you can stand one drink. Please, let me buy."  
Sauli sighed over-dramatically, and gave up. Let Adam have his fun.

When they finally got home, it was after maybe a three or four drinks. They were both giggling like crazy, Adam's cheeks red and hair fluffed up from when Sauli had decided to wrestle him on the park they were walking through.   
"I had so much fun tonight, Sauli" Adam suddenly got serious, again staring at Sauli intensely with his gorgeous blue eyes.   
Sauli was taken aback, not sure how he would react. They were still taking their shoes and jackets off, and he felt the need just run to his room. He didn't though, when Adam came closer.   
Sauli looked at Adam's lips. So soft looking. So red. Then he suddenly felt Adam pressing a quick peck on his own lips. Their eyes met. Another peck. Then one on his cheek.   
"Goognight" was all Adam said before he disappeared to his room.   
He left him craving for more.


	5. Mission: possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;____;

Few days went past quickly, when Sauli was so busy with the new school. He was glad he got Danielle there to keep him company, but he was sad he didn't really see Adam much since he spent evenings at rehearsals and Sauli had to go sleep early to be able to wake up early.  
They talked a lot about Adam with Danielle though. She had declared herself as a matchmaker, attempting to make Sauli and Adam's relationship the love story of the century. She was in a great position, she could tell Adam what Sauli had said about him, and the other way around. Both of them knew about it though so they were careful what to tell her, but it was clear there was interest.  
"You know Adam likes clubbing a lot? I think we all should go out tonight since it's Friday. Adam would go anyway." Danielle said when they were sitting in the cafeteria after one long lecture about public media.  
"Oh that would be fun, I guess. Even though me plus Adam plus alcohol has always ended somehow…. weird." Sauli really needed to get out, to have fun. He was kind of a club kid too, been hitting the clubs since he first got in when he was 16 years old.. but he still hesitated.  
"Like it or not alcohol usually makes things so much more simple. I mean I'm not saying you should become an alcoholic to get Adam to your bed but it's easier that way…"  
"DANIELLE!!!!" Sauli gasped.  
"What?? Wait, you didn't want in his bed? Must have been Adam who mentioned something about it then…" Danielle teased.  
Sauli's cheeks were getting red. "I… wait… what did he say?"  
Danielle just laughed and smiled her triumphant smile "I kneeeew you'd be interested in this! But you have to find out on your own how willing Adam is." she winked.

In the evening they were all at Adam and Sauli's flat, drinking some wine, listening good music and getting ready to go to the club. Adam was putting on some eyeliner while Danielle did his hair.  
"I'm taking you to my favorite place, Bootsy Bellows. Danielle's been there few times with me but Sauli you gotta see it, that place is simply hotness. And the people there.. just wow." Adam said to Sauli, leaving him wondering if Adam was planning to get a man for himself from there and then they'd all come home together and Sauli would be the third wheel.  
He wouldn't let that happen.  
Sauli just hummed to agree and then took another sip of his wine. 

When they were finally ready, they walked down the stairs to outside where the taxi was waiting for them. Adam walked next to Sauli, and Sauli felt sudden courage, thanks to alcohol, and he innocently and just so casually put his hand on Adam's ass and squeezed it slightly.  
Adam jumped a little, clearly surprised, glanced quickly to Sauli and then turned his gaze back again to the car waiting for them, little sly smile on his face.  
In the car Adam lifted his arm around Sauli and then Sauli felt warm breath against his ear.  
"What are you doing boy? Trying to seduce me? Couldn't keep your hands off my ass.. You want it? Want my slutty ass?"  
Sauli almost couldn't breath, it was like the air around him was burning him. Adam's teasing talk was arousing him…. and the night was still young. Danielle was on the other side of the car, trying to disappear when she saw the direction this all was finally going. Sauli felt Adam licking his earlobe, then sucking it. Then Adam pulled back, smirking to himself.  
For the rest of the drive Sauli tried to catch his breath.

They arrived at the club, and because Adam apparently knew the owners there, they didn't have to queue at all to get in.  
The moment they stepped in, Adam was surrounded. More and more gorgeous men appeared, wanting to talk to him. Sauli stood there just stunned, when Danielle patted his back.  
"This is how it's always like. You gotta fight for him."  
Sauli felt his mood go down. No way he could compete with all those beautiful people. He watched as Adam was flirted at and how he returned the flirt, people bought him drinks.. It's like he had forgotten he had actually friends with him too. 

After buying their drinks, Sauli and Danielle found an empty table. She tried to cheer him up, still telling to go and get Adam's attention.  
"It's not worth it, Danielle. If Adam wanted my company he would stay here with us." Sauli frowned.  
"Don't you dare to get all angsty at me. Adam's a true social butterfly. He will get back to us, sooner or later."  
"But alone or with one of those twinks though?" Sauli asked frustrated.  
Danielle didn't say anything anymore.

The night went on, and Danielle had dragged Sauli to the dance floor to have some fun. And it wasn't for long until Sauli felt a stranger pressing up against him. He was feeling revengeful and decided to get into the dance with the man, who was quite beautiful indeed. Their crotches bumped against each other, they were sweaty and panting. Just when the man was leaning in for a kiss, Sauli heard a angry shout next to them.  
"YOU GET OFF HIM!!"  
The man was pushed away and Sauli saw Adam, eyes full of anger.  
"He. Is. Mine. GET IT??"  
Sauli was confused. Very confused. Adam had no right to do this.  
"What the hell is going in your mind Adam?" It was Sauli's turn to shout. "You flirt with every fucking guy in here and I give up and when I am dancing with somebody you suddenly decide you want me?"  
Adam stormed out.  
Sauli felt like crying and Danielle came to comfort him.  
"I think we should get you home. Adam probably went to Sutan's place or somewhere to cool off his head."  
They walked out and got a taxi. Sauli was dropped home and Danielle left. 

Sauli slouched the stairs up to their floor, found his key and opened the door. First thing he saw was Adam. He backed, trying to escape out, but Adam had something to say. Sauli saw he had been crying. His eyes were all red, makeup all down his cheeks.  
"Don't go, please. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole." Adam said, his voice breaking.  
Fighting when drunk was never good. And trying to make it up was even worse. All the emotions felt million times bigger then.  
"No.. I.. I'm sorry too, Adam." Sauli sighed, walking back in.  
"I'm so dumb."  
"No you're not."  
Adam looked at Sauli, his big beautiful eyes pleading, for him to stay, for forgiveness.  
Sauli walked to him, closing the distance between them and pulling Adam to a hug. They were standing there for about a minute before it was Sauli's time to feel a hand on his ass.  
"Don't you dare.." he laughed.  
Adam's reply was serious; "I want you. So bad."

Sauli felt again those already familiar lips pressing to his own. This kiss was from another world though. It was hot, Adam was so eager and so desperate for it. Their tongues finally touched and it awakened a real hunger in both men. Sauli moaned, surrendering, giving himself to Adam.

Sooner than they even realized it, they were in Adam's room, clothes flying everywhere, till both of them were only wearing their underwear. What Sauli was surprised about was the fact that Adam was wearing jockstraps, which basically left Adam's ass completely bare. It made Sauli's mouth water.  
Passionate making out continued, Sauli's hand slipping down to Adam's crotch. He gently rubbed, feeling Adam's hardness through the fabric. He wanted to feel and see more. Adam laid on the bed, looking at Sauli. He was all flushed, panting, and waiting for more.  
"Come on babe. Come and get it" Adam said, challenging Sauli.  
"You impatient fucker…" Sauli cursed and attacked, crawling on top of Adam and then kissing and biting his neck. "I'm gonna mark you. So you'll remember to who you belong to.. and that other people will see it too.. and will leave you alone."  
Adam was whining, to the pleasure and also to the loss of his dominance. Sauli definitely was a lot to handle.  
Sauli gave Adam's neck one last lick, and then moved to lick his chest, sucking his nipples, then going lower and lower.. till he reached the best part. He took Adam's underwear off, releasing his aching cock. Sauli couldn't help but stare.  
Adam was big. And so red. And wet.  
Sauli couldn't keep the animal inside of him. He took Adam's cock in his hand, gave it a few slow strokes and then took it in his mouth and sucked. He moaned around it, tasting the salty flavor, Adam. This what he had been dreaming of.  
Adam couldn't be still, his hips twitching and beautiful sounds were coming out of him. Sauli slurped loudly, enjoying every second. He felt the cock bumping his throat and he swallowed around it, again and again. Adam was getting even harder, precum flowing in Sauli's mouth.  
Adam was close. 

Sauli got his own cock out and started jacking it hard, while still sucking Adam, flicking his tongue around the tip. It was all too much.  
"Baby I'm gonna come. Right now" and then Adam moaned hard, hips thrusting for more pleasure, pushing his dick as deep as he could in Sauli's mouth.  
Adam came so much Sauli couldn't swallow it all, some of it dripping out on his chin. Adam lifted his head and saw Sauli staring the image in front of him, being so close too, just from his own hand and giving Adam pleasure. Adam got up and crawled behind Sauli, his softening dick against Sauli's ass, both of them standing on their knees.  
"Let me…" Adam whispered as he moved his hand to Sauli's stone hard cock, feeling the wetness. He stroked, twisting his hand so good. With his other hand he turned Sauli's head to kiss him and they slowly moved their mouths together, tongues bumping. It was so dirty, Adam swallowing Sauli's whines and when he came Adam milked all out.  
They both collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty. The whole room reeked of sex, they both reeked like sex, but neither of them cared. Adam got his arms around Sauli and they fell asleep.


	6. What I Want

Sauli woke up to the feeling of somebody watching him. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Adam staring right into him, his face a few inches away. Sauli quickly rolled on his back, breathing fast.  
"Hey… did I scare you?" Adam quietly asked, but Sauli could hear the amusement in his voice.  
He groaned as answer, rubbing his eyes while recalling last night, the bar, drinking too much, all the drama… and the sexy stuff. Suddenly the sticky feeling he had made sense. Sauli got so embarrassed, it wasn't like him to act like an needy dirty slut. At least he didn't want to admit it.  
"I enjoyed last night", Adam spoke again with a smirk, "you were quite something."  
The embarrassment won over. Sauli shot an angry glare at Adam before getting up and strutting to the bathroom. He could hear Adam's laugh after him, and it annoyed Sauli. He didn't like it when people weren't taking him seriously.

He grabbed a towel and stepped to the shower. After turning it on he quickly realized there was only cold water coming out. A litany of finnish curses came out of his mouth and then he heard knocking on the door.  
"Baby is everything okay?"  
Adam. Sauli hadn't given him the right to call him baby. He didn't answer, but tried to get the shower to work. But he didn't know what was wrong with it.  
"Sauli… are you there? I'm gonna come in if you don't answer me."  
This time Sauli could hear a hint of worry in Adam's voice. He sighed, he had no idea why he was so cranky this morning. Of course last night hadn't started the best way possible but he couldn't deny the end wasn't something out of his latest fantasy. He was just mad at himself. For being so easy.  
Sauli gave up, cleared his throat and finally weakly opened his mouth.  
"Uh… the shower is not working.. There's no hot water.. I mean it's not a problem I can wash myself with the cold too."  
It wasn't a lie. At the moment Sauli wouldn't mind if his balls froze off. He'd deserve it even. He just needed to get the dried semen off his stomach and arms and… face..  
"Let me look at it? I think I know how to fix it, that has happened before too." Adam opened the door to come in while Sauli squeaked in horror.  
"No I'm not wearing even my towel right now!"  
Adam looked at him confused, looking perfectly gorgeous, "but I have seen all of you already. And you didn't even mind walking out of my room without clothes on so why you're acting all shy?"  
Sauli sighed again. Whatever, he thought. Adam came just to look at the shower, not to check out his body. And that's what Adam did, being oddly silent and leaving the room right after the hot water started streaming out again. 

Sauli felt like he had hurt Adam's feelings. Felt the need to apologize. So after the shower and dressing up he saw Adam getting out of the bathroom, his black hair shining wet, water dripping to his shoulders. How could Sauli be mad at himself for wanting that man?

He waited for until Adam came to the kitchen, and then poured everything out.  
"Look, I'm sorry if I have hurt you in anyway. The truth is… last night was truly amazing. You know I've dreamed about you while jacking off, imagined everything we could be.. And that's the problem. I thought we would be friends and then possibly start dating.."  
Adam looked at him with a serious look on his face, moving uncomfortably.  
"And?" he asked.  
"..and I think I have ruined it all. I feel like a hook-up. An easy one. I wanted you to be my boyfriend. And not just be some sloppy drunk-ass fuckbuddy. But it's not that I regret what we did. I'm just afraid of losing you, that this will make things too awkward."  
It was all said now. Sauli felt relieved in a way. Where the conversation went from now on wasn't on him.  
For a few seconds everything Sauli could hear was his own rapid heartbeat, until Adam finally spoke.  
"Why do you think what we did was wrong? Do you think I only used you?"  
Sauli flinched at the tone of Adam's voice, shaking his head fast.  
"What's the problem then?" Adam continued, "cause hell, I care about you a lot. I could never do that to you. I have been lusting after you, too, since the moment you moved in. But I figured out soon that you were so much more. My usual 'fuck and dump' wasn't for you."

Sauli let tears fall down his cheeks. Locking his gaze with Adam's, he approached him slowly and carefully, seeing his cold face melting to a sad smile and noticed he was crying too.  
"Oh, Adam.. I am so, so sorry for everything." Sauli said, putting his hand on Adam's cheek and wiping his tears away. "Can we please try again? I want to. I have just been so worried of what you wanted of me and was waiting for a let down.. But I am so happy that I finally heard your thoughts."  
Adam let out a shaky breath, laughing a little. "Everybody always thinks I just want sex from them. And it's wrong, because I have feelings too, you know. But it's true that I tried to fight them. Just like you I was afraid of rejection… Still, now that we both know what we want from each other.. I think there's a better chance for us."


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was filled with soppy lovemovies, cuddling and kissing on the sofa. Adam had insisted to have a proper conversation about their relationship, and they both agreed they wanted to try to make things work, to strenghten their bond, getting to know each other better and also avoid alcohol. They decided not to take things too seriously, but also just date each other. No other boys, Sauli wanted to be very strict about that.  
As if they were just teenagers, dating for the first time. 

He had also decided their real "first time" should be when they weren't drunk but knew exactly what was going to happen. Handjobs and blowjobs were just warming up.

Alcohol had lead them into weird situations. While it had truly made them more open with each other, it had the possibility to make things even more messy than they were before.  
True enough, Sauli knew he wouldn't be here right now, laying on the sofa with Adam, if it wasn't for the alcohol.

During the evening their innocent little kisses had turned fast into heavy make out sessions multiple times but they tried to ignored their arousal as best as they could. But Sauli saw Adam getting impatient, feeling his crotch bump against his. Adam whined a little while still continuing their kiss. Sauli giggled, sneaking his hand down on Adam's hard bulge, slightly petting it.  
Adam ended the kiss and Sauli heard him panting.  
"Baby, touch me please... Please" Adam sounded almost desperate, his cheeks were slightly pink and lips swollen. How could anyone resist.  
Sauli took Adam's cock out of his briefs and started stroking it, while with other hand palmed his own.  
Adam's hips were restless, he kept fucking Sauli's fist like a hot mess. Soon Sauli realized him being close and started kissing him everywhere he could reach, neck, jaw, earlobes... And finally pressed his lips against Adam's again, swallowing his groans. He felt the cock in his hand to harden and pulse, and then felt the wet liquid. He jacked Adam through his orgasm, and then went down to gently lick him clean, first the shaft and then sucking on the tip, tongueing the slit. Adam couldn't keep himself quiet.

"Baby you're so good to me." he finally said, when Sauli had gotten himself back up next to him. "You sure you don't want me to suck you off?"  
Sauli smiled wickedly at Adam. "Oh.. Giving you pleasure was just enough for me."  
It took a second for Adam to realize what Sauli meant, but then it really made him laugh.  
"Oh god Sauli, who would have thought you'd be the kinkier fucker of us."  
Sauli blushed hard to Adam's words and suddenly felt himself shy again, but then Adam wrapped his hands tightly around his body and very sweetly whispered in his ear.  
"No no no baby don't take it the wrong way, I fucking love it.... You turn me on so much. Lets just take a shower now."

They lovingly washed each other clean, then put on clean boxers and went to bed, this time to Sauli's.  
It had been an emotional day and they both slowly drifted to sleep, spooning each other.

\------------------

Sauli woke up to a sound coming from the door, as if someone was trying to break it, come through it. What if someone needed help or there was an emergency..... He quickly glanced the clock on the wall and noticed it was already 11:30am!  
Sauli didn't want to get up but he thought he should find out what was happening before Adam would wake up too. He looked too adorable when he was asleep.  
Sauli rushed to the door and opened it and found Danielle and Sutan behind it.  
"Well THANK GOD!!" Danielle shouted. "Where is Adam?! I haven't heard of him since the night we went out, is he alright? I tried to call him and text him but nothing, Sutan couldn't contact him either..."  
Danielle fell silent and Sauli felt a warm body press against his back and arms wrapping around him.  
"Good morning, what is this all about?"  
Sutan gasped dramatically and then couldn't stop laughing.  
"Oh I knew it!! Adam's been lovenesting the whole time, and Danielle so got me convinced that you had been kidnapped or something.. But you were just getting laid!!"  
Danielle wasn't happy. "Stop it Sutan, this isn't funny!! Adam why didn't you reply to me anything, I was worried!"  
"Well, as you can see I had things to take care of." Adam sneaked his hand on Sauli's crotch and winked at Sutan.  
Sauli was surprised by the sudden contact but then playfully slapped Adam's hand away.  
"Oh now you're just lying Adam, I think it was me who took care of you..." Sauli decided to play along. Just as well could. He heard Adam's beautiful laugh and felt him press a kiss on his shoulder.  
Danielle stood there dumbfounded, like not believing her eyes.  
"Adam Lambert, you have the nerve..."  
Sauli could almost see the smoke coming out of Danielle's ears, that's how mad she was.  
Adam pressed another kiss on top of Sauli's head and then charmfully smiled at their guests.  
"Well, you wanna come in? Would be rude not to ask right?"  
Sutan walked in immidiately, highfiving Adam on his way. Danielle gave in too, but now staying silent. 

They all sat around the little kitchen table, the only thing making any noise was the coffeemaker Adam had put on.  
Sauli feeling a little awkward once again. It was his fault that Adam's best friend was mad at him right now.  
Adam didn't seem too bothered about it, in fact he looked very amused about it.  
"So... I hope we didn't interrupt anything.." Sutan teased, noticing the fact that both Sauli and Adam were still only wearing their boxers.  
"You just might have..." Adam said back, but then continued with more serious tone, directing his words to Danielle. "Look I'm happy that you take care of me but I'm a big boy - really big, just ask Sauli.." Sauli facepalmed, "..I know I shouldn't just forget my phone around the house and make you think something had happened, you can be sure Danielle that from now on I'll always reply to you as soon as I can. I was just so happy me and Sauli got things in order. I'm sorry."  
Adam looked like a little puppy and Danielle started smiling.  
"I forgive you Adam. And I'm happy for you and Sauli."  
Sutan nodded to her words. "I'm happy that he's getting some again."  
"And I'm happy to please him." Sauli slipped out and they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so... I was SUPPOSED to update my other story but then felt the "inspiration" to continue this one. But don't worry I'll update the other one hopefully soon too.
> 
> Also did I get too.. porny again? *can't handle myself*


End file.
